


Ranger Academia

by Ottertastic42



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottertastic42/pseuds/Ottertastic42
Summary: Kirishima and his loyal Rockruff are moving to a new region to start their career as Pokemon Rangers. Their first hurtle is going to be getting use to their new fierce partners, Bakugo and his Cyndaquil. It doesn't help that someone has been stealing pokemon and causing disasters all over the region. No one is really sure who's up to it but Kirishima and Bakugo have been given the assignment to find out! Can they and their pokemon get over their differences or will it be what tears them apart?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 38





	1. Arrival

The ocean breeze felt nice on Kirishima's face. He took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Reminds you of home huh, Riot?" Kirishima said while looking down at his partner Pokemon, Rockruff. 

Riot was sniffing at a pile of ropes that where laying on the deck. Hearing his name he looked up at Kirishima and tilted his head. Kirishima smiled and crouched down next to him. Riot started to wag his tail and lifted his ears. Kirishima laughed and rubbed his head gently. Riot barked and started to run around in a little circle. He staggered and sat on top of Kirishima's feet. Riot yawned and leaned his head against Kirishimas leg. 

Kirishima stood up and leaned against the railing. Looking out at the sea before him, he could see something hidden behind the fog come up on the horizon but couldn't quite make it out. Soon they would be at their destination and start a new life together. Kirishima shivered a bit and pulled his jacket around him a little tighter. The idea of new things excited him, but he was also a little scared if he was being honest. He had just started his career as a Pokemon Ranger just a month ago in his home region, Alola. They transferred him though because they didn't need as many rangers. Nothing ever really happened there any ways. 

Alola was a region made up of a chain of islands. The weather was tropical in the majority of the region except on the island that had the tallest mountain where it did snow. Kirishima's family had moved there from a different region long before he was born. They had lived there since. Kirishima was the first member of his family to leave the island since they arrived all those generations ago. His moms where sad to see him leave but understood being a ranger had been his dream since he was a young. The bag they had packed for him was so over stuffed he actually struggled a little with lifting it, and Kirishima was no stranger to heavy lifting. 

The ships horn blew loudly, snapping Kirishima out of his thoughts. He looked back out at the ocean and finally saw their long awaited destination. Five days, 9 hours, and 36 minutes and they where finally here. The Herojin Region. 

The Herojin Region was one of the largest regions. The climate varied from one end of the region to the next. They town that they where docking in was the more coastal area. With sandy beaches and moderate temperatures it was the closest climate to Kirishima's home in the whole region. Sadly this wasn't where Kirishima be stationed. The was going further inland where it was a bit cooler. Nothing a manly man like him couldn't handle.

Kirishima looked down at Riot and smiled. Riot had fallen asleep against his leg with his little tongue sticking out. It was a habit that he had since Kirishima had found him. It made him look soft even though his body was hard like a rock. Kirishima leaned down and picked him up gently. Riot squirmed a little and laid his head on his shoulder. Kirishima rubbed his back and started to his room. Most of his stuff had been flown here already, so he just had a bag of his clothes and some extra stuff. Riot had his own little backpack he would wear to carry his stuff as well. Kirishima had to find out the hard way that Riot had wanted his own backpack after a few of his had been destroyed by those little sharp teeth. 

Opening the door to his room, Kirishima set Riot on the bed. He wagged his tail slightly but didn't stir. Trying to be as quiet as he could, Kirishima started to pick up the mess that he had made of the room. Even with only a few things on him he still managed to make a mess of the room. Clothes and food wrappers littered the room's floor. Picking up his trash he tossed them in the little trashcan by the door. The clothes where next, getting shoved in his backpack. Riot wasn't innocent either because a few of his toys and bones where in random places. He picked up Riot's small backpack and put his stuff in it. The only real neat thing in the room was their new ranger uniforms. Kirishima had put them on the desk in the room so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Kirishima's old ranger leader, Taishiro Toyomitsu, had given it to him right before he left. Taishiro, also known by his nickname Fat Gum, had explained that the rangers from Herojin wore different uniforms so he needed a new one. 

Looking at the uniform a shiver ran through Kirishima. This was a the beginning of a new chapter in his life, and this was the first piece of it. Slipping out of his clothes, he sighed. It's now or never. Taking the shirt in his hands he slipped it on over his head. The colors where different from his region that was for sure. The Alola regions uniform where blue with yellow trims and accessories. The blue didn't look to good on Kirishima, in his opinion, but he didn't mind. He hated the scarf they made him wear though. What was the point when it was usually hot? The Herojin region's uniform, however, was much nicer. The shorts where black with a yellow belt. The shirt was black as well but it had the rangers symbol right over the heart. It was silver and shaped like the capture styler with an H in the center. The jacket was the crown jewel of the uniform though. The jacket was red crimson red with blue cuffs. The back said Herojin Ranger in silver cursive. The collar popped slightly making it have a more stylish look. The jacket also had pockets which was a bonus. The jacket could also zip up which was more then his current jacket could do. 

After changing into the shirt and shorts Kirishima held the jacket and looked at it. It was finally happening. He slipped it on slowly and looked at him self in the full length mirror. The jacket fit perfectly even when he flexed the jacket didn't feel to tight. It was like it was tailored exactly for him. The sleeves came down to his wrist and the jacket stopped at his hips. His other jacket was short sleeve and was more of a crop top style. He hadn't hated it, he actually liked crop tops, but the outfit never looked right on him. But this outfit? It looked perfect on him. 

He opened the smaller bag that had Riots jacket in it. Not all partner pokemon wear the uniforms, most usually wore little scarves if they wore anything. But Kirishima had figured out a long time ago that Riot liked to have things that Kirishima had. He opened it and walked over to the bed. Riot was still fast asleep, right where Kirishima had left him. He sat next to him on the bed and scratched behind his ear. Riot started to shake his leg and perked up his ears. Kirishima laughed and stopped. Riot sat up quickly and barked at him. He stopped when he actually got a good look at Kirshima. He spread out his arms and gave a big grin. 

"What do you think? Do you like it boy?", Kirishima said. Riot waged his tail and started to yip. Kirishima laughed and pulled out the jacket from the bag. Riot grabbed on to it and started to tug on it.

"Hey no! You're gonna tear it if you do that!", Kirishima said and booped him on the nose. Riot latched on to his finger instead and gently chewed on his finger. His teeth where sharp but Riot wasn't gonna hurt him. Kirishima lifted him gently and slipped his paws through the jacket and fixed it around him. It looked perfect. "There you go boy. You look very manly!" Kirishima flexed his arms. Riot barked and took a defensive stance, making a slight scowl. It made him look more cute than anything. 

Kirishima laughed and hugged Riot tight. He started to lick his face and rubbed his neck against Kirishima's neck. He winced slightly and squeezed him one more time then put him on the bed. 

"Come on boy the ship is gonna dock soon," Kirishima said. He stood up and grabbed his backpack. He put it over his shoulders as Riot jumped off the bed. He trotted over to him and sat down. He knealed down and put his little backpack on. Riot ran around his feet and wagged his tail. Kirishima opened the door and Riot ran down the hall almost running into a potted plant. 

"Riot behave please!", Kirishima shouted as he ran down the hall after him. The hall led straight on to the deck so it was sort of convenient but also a disaster in this situation. Riot would probably run into someone head first and being a rock type his head is hard. Kirishima should know from first hand experience. 

When Kirishima emerged on to the deck he forgot about his partner pokemon temporarily. The sight before him was something like he hadn't ever seen in real life. They where pulling into a large port where there where many ships of different size and shape docked. The ship was one of the more medium size ships in the dock but it was by far not the largest. Kirishima had thought that the ship they had been on was large because most of the ships he had seen where small passenger boats. But a ship that they where passing by was a huge cruise ship that was at least two times bigger then the ship they where on. Kirishima had to tilt his head up just to sort of see the top deck. But the real sight was what was behind the massive ship. Just the sheer size of the buildings was enough for Kirishima's jaw to drop. On his home island the largest building was maybe 4 stories, and even then the top floor was a tiny attic. He had seen pictures in books and on his social media of what cities look like but this was something he hadn't seen in person. Most of the buildings close to the port weren't that tall, just warehouses and construction equipment. But beyond that, what he could see, where the sky scrappers. Since it was cloudy and the clouds where lower then usual, the tallest buildings where hidden in the clouds. He could hear the sounds of cars honking and sirens in the far distance. If he squinted he could see what looked like a train snaking its way between buildings. 

Sudden barking snapped him from his dazed state. He looked around and spotted a small curled tail slip into a small crowd of people. Kirishima walked around the group and saw Riot with his paws on the railing. He walked over and scooped up Riot. He held him close to his chest and started to make his way to the walkway. They where about to dock. 

When Kirishima finally made his way over to the walkway there was already a group of people waiting to unload. The ship finally stopped and blew its horn. They had officially made it. Kirishima looked over the railing and saw people tieing up the ship and other things he wasn't sure about. Riot squired a bit in his arms and seemed very excited. Kirishima pet him gently.

"Just a few more minutes. Once this crowd clears I can put you down. Don't want anyone to step on you.", Kirishima whispered to Riot. He settled at that and rested his chin in the crook of his arm. He had a lot of energy but knew when to behave. 

They wait for about 10 minutes before they where able to get off the ship. Kirishima held Riot the whole time, he just relaxed in his arms. Once his feet touched the solid ground he put Riot down and let him walk beside him. Kirishima pulled a piece of paper from one of the side pockets from his backpack. It had the information he needed to meet up with the ranger who was suppose to pick him up. It was someone name Ochaco Urarka. He was suppose to meet her on the main road heading into the city.

After stopping to ask for directions Kirishima began walking toward the direction the woman had indicated. Riot walked right next to Kirishima with his nose in the air, sniffing excitedly. Looking around Kirishima did recognize some of the pokemon sitting around the port. There where Wingull, Pellipper, Machoke, and a couple more he knew. There where a few he didn't recognize. Like a tall rabbit looking pokemon. It was brown with long floppy ears and held its arms close to its chest. Kirishima didn't remember seeing that pokemon around his region but he did mostly stick to the first two islands. 

Eventually they found the road and looked around. There where a good amount of people and pokemon walking around so he wasn't sure who he was exactly looking for. There was no photo or description of the person who was picking him up. Suddenly Riot started to bark and Kirishima turned. There was a Kirlia standing next to Riot. It looked at him with curiosity and poked his nose. Riot yipped and began running around it in circles. The Kirlia started to twirl in a circle, keeping an eye on him. It did it so gracefully Kirishima was wondering how it did it.

"You must be Kirishima," said a random voice. Kirishima looked up and noticed it came from a young girl. She seemed to be about his age. She had a round face with rosie cheeks. Her hair was brown and cut into a bob. It complimented her face. 

"Yeah that's me. How did you know?"

"The jacket kind of gave it away. It's brand new so you are defiantly a fresh recruit." She smiled and pointed to a pick up truck. "You ready to head to base?"

Kirishima smiled. "Hell yeah dude!"


	2. Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I have been working on it I promise i just had bad writers block! I would also like to credit spatziline from Instagram! Their art of their Pokemon Au inspired me to start writing this fanfiction! Some of the partner Pokemon are inspired by the Pokemon they chose. Credit fully goes to them for some of the choices I made. Thank you so much!

Passing through the city in the little pickup truck was a different experience for Kirishima. He had been in a car before and had even driven his mom’s little car. But passing through the city was something different for him. Riot was standing on Kirishima’s lap with his head out the window. His little nose was twitching constantly, as if he couldn’t get enough of the new smells of the city. Kirishima got curious and stuck his head of the window as well. The torrent of smells that hit him in the face was definitely something new. He got a mix of fried food, rain, and smoke. There were a lot of other smells that he couldn’t identify right away but he understood why Riot was so excited. 

“You both are so similar! I guess that’s why you guys are partners!” 

Kirishima brought his head back in. “Huh?” 

Ochaco laughed. “I said that you guys are similar, and it makes sense why you are partners.” 

Her Kirlia, who Kirishima found outs name was Lily, was sitting between Ochaco and Kirishima. She leaned forward and looked at Riot, who was still hanging out the window. She suddenly stood up and walked on to Kirishima’s lap. Kirishima was surprised at how light she was. He expected some weight since Lily was of medium height, but it felt like she weighed no more than a feather. He figured that was why she could move so gracefully. 

She stood next to Riot and poked her head out as well. The wind started to whip her hair around and she pulled her head back in quickly. Her hair was all ruffled and looked an absolute mess. She had a sour look on her face. 

Ochako laughed and pulled Lily over into her lap. She flattened out her hair and gave her a pat on the head. Lily pouted and put her hands in her lap. 

Kirishima smiled and said, “I guess she doesn’t like her hair messed up?” 

“Oh, that’s the one thing you don’t mess with. Also do not touch our mochi. Isn’t that right Lily?”, said Ochaco. She pulled Lily close and rubbed her side. Lily pouted but leaned into her none the less. 

Kirishima smiled and pulled Riot from the window. The noise was becoming too loud because they were on the edge of the city so they could move a lot faster on the road. Kirishima rolled up the window and pet Riot gently. 

“So how far is the base any ways? I don’t think they put that in my notes now that I think about it.” 

“Oh, it’s only a few miles out of the city. This isn’t the only base obviously, but it is the biggest one. There is one by almost every city. Granted some are out in the middle of nowhere,” said Ochaco. She kind of laughed a bit at that last statement and gave a sort of annoyed look. 

“Have they put you at one of those stations before?” Kirishima tilted his head slightly. Riot mimicked his movements and looked at Ochaco. 

Ochaco laughed and looked to the road again. “Man, you guys are definitely partners. It’s honestly pretty cute.” 

Kirshima felt a blush crawl up his neck and looked out the window quickly. Only his mothers had ever called him cute. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and took in her appearance. She was a very pretty girl, if he was being honest with himself. Looks didn’t matter as much to Kirshima though because it wasn’t manly to judge people based on looks. He liked to get to know them and see what kind of personality they had. And from what he could tell Ochaco had a sweet and caring personality. You could always tell what kind of personality a person had from how they treated their pokemon and how they acted. Her Kirlia was curious and seemed sweet. She also seemed to be very well taken care of. On top of that their pokemon got along pretty well. Kirshima looked at her and hoped that she would be his new partner. 

“So, um, I have a question”, Kirishima said. 

“Shoot. I’m all ears.” 

“Are you going to be my new partner?”, Kirishima asked quickly. He blushed more and scratched the back of his head. “I mean no one told me or anything so I’m just kind of guessing. Since you know you where the one to pick me up and all.” 

Ochaco looked at him for a second then smiled softly. It didn’t reach to high. “Oh, no I’m not your partner. I actually have two partners. You will meet them when we get to base. Though I don’t think their pokemon may like yours as much.” 

Kirshima slumped back a bit in his seat. He was slightly disappointed, but it wasn’t anything to cry about. He blinked then sat up straight. “Wait, why wouldn’t our pokemon get along? I know Riot is hyper, but he is extremely friendly.” 

“It’s nothing to do with his personality. It’s his typing. My partner’s pokemon are flying and water. So, one is super effective against you and you are strong against the other,” Ochaco said. She shrugged and glanced at him. “It just depends on how they react to each other actually. I doubt it will be much of a problem any ways. The leaders usually try to pair opposite types together any ways. The leader’s main goal is to try to have as many diverse teams as they can I think.” 

“Do you know who my partner will be then? I haven’t had a partner yet, so I just want to make a good first impression.” 

She shrugged and said, “I don’t actually know. We have a few rangers who don’t have partners, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be added to an already existing team. That’s what happened to my team. It was me and Tsuyu for a while and then Tenya joined our team. Our team specializes in aid and rescue now because of him. So, we get slightly more important missions.” 

Kirishima pinched his brows together in thought and said, “So what kind of team we are going to be depends on my partner?” 

“Basically!” 

Kirishima leaned back into his seat and sighed. He was hoping that he would get to pick what kind of field him and his partner would specialize in. Riot wasn’t a healing type pokemon so being in aid never appealed to him, but if his partner’s pokemon was a healer that’s probably what they would specialize in. 

Riot nudged his hand gently and nibbled on one of his fingers. Kirishima looked down and smiled softly. It didn’t matter what kind of team they ended up on, so long as they got to stay together. 

The rest of the car ride was left in a comfortable silence. 

~~~~~ 

Once the truck was parker Kirishima opened the door. Riot jumped out and started to run around the truck. Kirishima grabbed his backpack from the back of the truck and grabbed Riot’s bag as well. His partner seemed to be too distracted by the puddle of mud that he just discovered. As a rock type pokemon Riot loved to jump into mud puddles, which normally wasn’t an issue. This time however was a problem on the account that he was wearing his new jacket and would ruin it before he even met the new ranger leaders. 

“Riot! No bad boy!”, shouted Kirishima. He ran over and picked up Riot and held him close to his chest. Riot started to squirm and grunt in displeasure. He pet his head gently and kissed the top of his head. Riot relaxed instantly and wagged his tail slowly. Ochaco had already got out of the car and was walking to the front of the building with Lily walking behind her. 

Kirishima looked up at the building and it was a sight to behold. His old ranger building was similar in style but this one was by far more impressive. First off, the building was huge, he couldn’t even see the edge of the building from where he stood. When they had pulled in, he had also noticed that there seemed to be more than one building on the premises. He asked Ochaco what those buildings were for and she said that he would find out soon enough. Sort of ominous but okay. The mystery was kind of nice. 

Much of the building seemed to be made up of big glass panels. Silver and blue steel beams where holding the building up. The building it’s self almost seemed like a disk with how it sort of bulged slightly out. It gave it a real modern look. In front of the building was a large statue of a group of pokemon. Kirishima moved in front of it to get a closer look. Looking at the pokemon closely he recognized them as the legendary pokemon Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Reading the plate that was in front of the statue it read: 

Dedicated to the pokemon that are rangers at heart. 

That made Kirishima curious. Why did these pokemon get a statue? He had heard plenty of stories of amazing pokemon that helped rangers and they didn’t get a statue. Was it something to do with the legends of this region? Or had these pokemon helped in a huge way? Kirishima wasn’t sure of the stories from this region. He wasn’t gonna lie to himself, he didn’t read up on the history of the region before he got here. It was probably going to bite him in the ass later, but he would deal with it when the time came. 

“Kirishima! Come on we need to get you all signed in!” shouted Ochaco. She was already standing by the doors and waved at him. Kirishima straightened up and started to walk over to her. Every step he took made him feel like he was swallowing more and more Butterfree. He hadn’t been this nervous since he first became a ranger, and even than he knew Fat Gum before becoming a ranger. This was an entirely different story because he didn’t know anyone in the region, and he was far from home. He knew as long as he had Riot by his side, however, he would do just fine. 

Standing in front of the sliding doors Kirishima held Riot close to his chest. He squirmed a bit and Kirishima loosened his grip. Riot climbed up his chest and settled on top of his shoulders. Kirishima turned his head to look at him. 

“You ready boy?” 

Riot barked and started to wag his tail. He stuck his tongue out and did a goofy smile. 

Kirishima smiled and said, “Right on! Let's be the best rangers we can be!” 

~~~~~ 

Stepping inside behind Ochaco, Kirishima realized the building was even grander than it was outside. Floors seemed to be made of marble, or something just as fancy. The front desk was made of a sleek blue steal and was off to the right. A large man was standing behind the desk with a slowpoke sleeping on top. He seemed to be looking for something behind the desk and was throwing papers everywhere. It seemed best to leave him alone. 

Rangers with their partners where walking around and chatting with each other. Riot sat up more on his shoulder and looked around with big eyes. Kirishima was almost sure Riot jump off, but he seemed to think better of it and relaxed back against his shoulder, with his ears perked up, however. Ochaco walked ahead and disappeared behind a corner. Lily waved at them before twirling after Ochaco. Kirishima quickly followed after her and tried to not get distracted by all the new Pokémon he was seeing. It was kind of hard because Kirishima always loved to interact with Pokémon, it was part of the reason he became a ranger. It was actually how he had met Riot in the first place. 

He continued to follow Ochaco down a labyrinth of halls. He tried to keep track but after the twelfth turn he couldn’t keep track anymore. It seemed best to just follow her lead and learn the layout when he had a chance to explore on his own. Riot was becoming restless on his shoulders though. It was as if he could sense something Kirishima couldn’t. He pat his head gently and continued following Ochaca. She pulled something from her pocket and put it in her ear. It must have been an earpiece because she started to talk. She was speaking to low for him to hear but he could guess that it was about him. She took the earpiece out and put it back in a pouch on her hip. She turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and rubbed Riot’s side. 

They turned down another hallway and on the left side of the hall stood two large doors. Ochaco walked up to them and pushed them open. She held it open for him and gestured for him to walk through. Kirishima took in a deep breath and gave Riot a light squeeze and walked through the doors. 

The room was basically a giant gymnasium. There were all kinds of equipment on the other side of the gym that seemed to be used to train pokemon moves. That was something that definitely piqued his interest. Riot would love to run into the rock wall that they had on one of the walls. What really caught his interest were the people standing in the center of the room. 

There were three rangers standing together in a group deep in conversation. They seemed to be older and had on a slightly different uniform, which probably meant that they were leaders and not normal rangers. Their jackets were silver with red cuffs and gold writing, which did indicate that they were of higher ranking. When the door closed with a loud thunk they stopped talking and looked up at him. Kirishima turned red and swallowed. His stomach was twisted in a big knot and he could even feel Riot tremble a bit on his shoulder. Their stares where intimidating to say the least and their pokemon were just as scary. 

Standing behind a tall skinny man with a slightly sunken face was the biggest Dragonite Kirishima had ever seen. The man himself looked like a skeleton compared to it. His clothes fit him very loosely and his posture was slightly slouched. His eyes held so much fire in them though. Kirishima already liked the guy. His Dragonite glared at him and blew a puff of smoke from its nostrils. It looked like it wanted to eat him. 

The man standing next to him had a bit more muscle on him. He was blond with long hair in a strange updo. Kirishima wondered how much gel he had to use. He was wearing sunglasses and had a mustache. His pokemon was an Exploud who seemed of average size. Its jaw hung half open and it clenched its fist. 

The last man looked very different from the other two. He had long, greasy black hair and was wearing a long scarf. That seemed odd to Kirishima because it was warm. His eyes were almost more sunken then the first guy, but he did have dark bags under them. His pokemon was the smallest of the three but was by far the most menacing. It was a female Meowstic, he knew this because it was white instead of blue. The pokemon only came up a bit past his knees, even with how big its ears were. The stare that the pokemon gave Kirishima made him want to run right back on to the boat that brought him. Its red eyes bore into him and it felt like it was reading his very soul. 

“Sorry we are late! Traffic was a bit backed up,” said Ochaco. Kirishima let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure how long he held his breath, but it felt good to breathe again. He was very grateful that Ochaco broke the silence. 

“Let's just get started,” said the black-haired man. He looked down at his Meowstic and nodded. The Meowstic walked forward and lifted its ears up, exposing the eye shaped orbs it was hiding. Its eyes glowed in sync with the orbs and it lifted its arms. Something rumbled across the room. 

Kirishima looked up and gasped. The Meowstic was moving the giant rock wall he had been eyeing earlier. That thing had to be several tons and it was moving it like it was nothing. It set it down so gently it barely made a sound. Meowstic’s ears laid back down and stepped behind her ranger again. She gave Kirishima a side glace and slightly lifted its ears. He felt like it was threatening him with that gesture. 

“Alright young man what kind of attacks does your Rockruff know?” 

Kirishima looked up at the very skinny man. How kind his voice was sort of a surprise, especially with how his pokemon was still glowering at him. The man smiled at him and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. 

“Well he knows tackle and bite. He can use those pretty good,” Kirishima said. He pulled Riot from his shoulder gently and held him in his arms. “He also knows rock tomb, but he does get tired if he uses it consecutively.” 

“You listed that he could use four attacks. Did you lie on your resume or can he deliver?”, said the black-haired man. Now that Kirishima heard him speak and really looked at him he knew who this man was, Shouto Aizawa, ranger leader of the main Herojin branch. He was one of several leaders in the region, but he was one of the well-known ones. He was most famous for his high rate in success in stealth missions. His pokemon seemed to also be impar with its legendary strength that he had heard about. From what he witnessed that only seemed to be a minor taste of its actual power. 

“H-he can,” Kirishima stuttered. “He can use thunder fang actually.” 

The skinny blond man raised his eyebrows. “That is very impressive young man. Can we see?” 

Kirishima scratched the back of his head and said, “Well actually he isn’t that good at using it. It tends to shock him pretty good. Most of the time he can’t use it because it hurts him.” 

“Isn’t that a reason to use it more?”, Aizawa said in a monotone voice. 

Kirishima swallowed and shifted feet. He knew Aizawa was right, but he also didn’t like Riot hurting himself more then was necessary. He could take a hit but Kirishima didn’t like the idea of making Riot shock himself until it was too much for his little body. 

Riot jumped out of Kirishima’s arms and walked up to the rock wall. Kirishima took a step forward and almost bent down to pick him up but thought better of it. Riot took his attack stance and raised his tail. His little body started to shake a bit and sparks started to shoot from his mouth. He suddenly leaped forward and latched on to a rock jutting out of the wall. Electricity surged through the air around him and a loud crack could be heard. Suddenly the rock shattered, and Riot dropped down on to the ground. He turned to look back at the group, electricity still dancing around his muzzle. 

Kirishima’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t seen Riot use thunder fang without shocking himself pretty bad. Riot shook suddenly and flopped onto his belly. Ah, there it was. Kirishima walked over and picked him up. Static electricity shocked him but nothing bad. He looked at the group. Aizawa was writing something on the clipboard he had in his hands. The other two were talking in low voices. 

Kirishima pet Riot and opened his jacket. Riot snuggled under his jacket and relaxed in his arms. He was usually tired after using that move if he didn’t shock himself stupid. Kirishima rubbed his side and tried to ignore how the rocks on Riot’s neck dug into him. No matter how often they dug into him he couldn’t seem to get used to it. 

Looking up Kirishima saw Aizawa walking up to him. He felt himself tense up and looked at his sneakers. Aizawa’s gaze was too intense for him to hold. He felt like he was constantly judging him. Suddenly Aizawa’s shoes where in his line of sight. 

“Kirishima.” 

He looked up and met Aizawa’s tired eyes. They were very dark but held a lot of life and emotions. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Welcome to the Herojin Ranger core.” He stuck out his hand. 

Kirishima stared at his hand, his mouth agape. He wasn’t sure if this was real or if he was dreaming. When he felt the last of the static leave Riot’s mouth, he knew that this was real. He smiled super wide and put his hand in Aizawa’s and shook it vigorously. Aizawa made a face and pulled his hand back. His Meowstic slightly raised its ears and looked at Kirishima. 

Kirishima put his hand back at his side and bowed low. “Thank you so much Mr. Aizawa! You won’t be disappointed! Me and Riot will work very hard!” 

“I’m sure you will. Now about your partner.” He looked at his clipboard and flipped through some papers. “We weren’t sure where to put you at first. Most of our teams are well established and we don’t let rookies be alone in the field. We had a couple of ideas for partners but your pokemon didn’t match up well with a lot of them, so that was a bust.” 

Kirishima moved from foot to foot. It wasn’t sound too good from what Aizawa was saying. He didn’t want to show up and be benched right away. That isn’t why Kirishima moved halfway around the world. Riot suddenly crawled up his chest and popped his head up next to his face. Riot licked his face and rested his head on his shoulder. Kirishima smiled and pet him gently. As long as Riot and he stayed together nothing else mattered. 

“But since your pokemon can use an electric move we knew where to put you.” 

Kirishima looked at Aizawa and put his hand on Riots back. “Oh? Who is my par-” 

The doors suddenly swung open and banged against the wall. 

“What the fuck?! I hear that I’m getting a partner?!” The young man stomped into the gym and walked up to Aizawa. 

He was a young blond man with spikey hair. He only came up to Aizawa’s shoulders, but he was very built. He had slightly muscular arms and thick legs, but his waist seemed to be small, though his ranger uniform did hide most of it. His eyes were a fiery red color, almost the same shade as Kirishima’s own but lighter. The color of his eyes seemed very fitting not only for his attitude but for his pokemon as well. His partner was a Cyndaquil and was sitting on his right shoulder. The pokemon seemed to be a much darker shade of blue then Kirishima had ever seen on a Cyndquil. The pokemons back was a blaze with red and orange fire. 

“We talked about this Bakugo, if you want to be in the field you have to have a partner,” Aizawa said in a monotone voice. “You can’t take on missions without one.” 

“Me and Explosion Murder don’t need a partner. We can handle our selves!” 

“Quil!” The flames on its back suddenly burned brighter. It almost looked as angry as Bakugo himself. 

Aizawa sighed and said, “I don’t make the rules. It’s either a partner or no field work.” 

Bakugo gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. The flames on his Cyndaquil lowered and it huffed. 

“Bakugo meet your new partner, Kirishima. Kirishima meet Bakugo.” 

Bakugo turned to him and glared at him. Riot climbed on top of his shoulder and looked at Bakugo’s Cyndaquil. It was a standoff. Kirishima held his stance and puffed out his chest slightly. Bakugo’s gaze bored into him and his eyes seemed to narrow even more. His Cyndaquil huffed, making light gray smoke come from its mouth. Riot wagged his tail slowly and stuck his tongue out, he didn’t seem to pick up on the vibe to well. 

“Well you better be able to keep up extra. This is Explosion Murder, you can just call her Explosion though. If you drag us down in the field, I’m gonna leave you.” 

Kirishima smiled and bumped his fist together. “Hell, yeah dude. You seem super manly so lets be an amazing team! Right Riot?” 

Riot barked loudly and bumped Kirishima’s head gently. 

Bakugo looked at him then suddenly turned to the door. “Let's get going then. There’s a board full of missions.” 

Kirishima smiled wide. “Hell yeah dude!”


	3. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to slowly introduce the other students but it will take time. Thank you for being patient!

When Kirishima walked out of the gym Bakugo was already down the hall, seeming to not care if Kirishima got lost in the maze-like building. Kirishima jogged up to Bakugo, jostling Riot a bit. He dug his little claws into his jacket but didn’t complain. When Kirishima was in step with Bakugo, he took in his surroundings. The hallway seemed to be just as sleek as the outside and the lobby. The walls where a grey-blue hue and the floor seemed to be made of linoleum. The walls had a few posters here and there that seem to be about ranger etiquette or motivational speeches. He did spot a map around one of the corners though so maybe that meant he wouldn’t get super lost later. 

Kirishima eyed Bakugo from the corner of his eye. He still had that grumpy expression, maybe he was still mad about having a new partner. The idea set heavy in Kirishima’s stomach. He didn’t want to make the guy miserable but they both needed to cooperate if they were going to work in the field on actual missions. Explosion seemed to have cooled down though, because her flames were gone. He wondered how her fur would feel, would it be soft or a little rough like Riots? 

Suddenly Riot started to wag his tail and was standing on Kirshima’s shoulder. He lifted his head and sniffed the air vigorisly. He yipped and put his paws on top of Kirshima’s head. 

“What is it boy?”, Kirishima asked. That’s when he smelled it, freshly cooked meat. His stomach growled loudly and that’s when he realized that neither him nor Riot had eaten since early this morning. Riot was now jumping on his shoulders and was pushing his paws into his head. 

“Uh hey Bakugo?” 

He grunted. 

“Would it be cool if we stopped really quick to get lunch? We haven’t eaten yet and it really smells good.” 

Bakugo sighed and rubbed his face. He seemed about to argue until Explosion nudged his face. He looked at her and rubbed her face gently. The look in his eye's kind of shocked Kirishima, they seemed to hold something close to love. Knowing Bakugo all of ten minutes he had already picked up that he didn’t show a lot of emotions beside anger. So, seeing that look in his eyes was nice, it meant he was capable of human emotions. 

When Bakugo noticed Kirishima looking he turned away and dropped his hand. Kirishima hadn’t even realized he had been staring at him. Explosion put her head on top of Bakugos and snuggled into it. Bakugo looked back at Kirshima and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like he was trying to be intimidating but with how cute Explosion was it wasn’t working. 

“Explosion is hungry too. As soon as we are done though we are heading out got it?”, said Bakugo. He turned to the right and went down a long hall. “We can drop off your stuff first since the room is on the way.” 

“Do you know where my room is?”, Kirishima asked. He walked behind Bakugo and readjusted is bag. He had kind of forgotten about it because of the test. 

“Your rooming with me dumbass.” 

Kirishima was taken aback. To bluntly be called a dumbass was something new to him. He did admire how Bakugo spoke his mind though. 

They walked a bit longer in silence and stopped in front of a door with the number 502. Looking around it seemed that the rest of the living quarters where in a different section of the building. If he remembered correctly all the living quarters numbers where in the 500’s. But all the numbers around them where in the 300’s. He would have to ask Bakugo about that later. Bakugo pulled out a key card from his jacket pocket and put it to the door handle and the little light turned green. Pushing open the door Bakugo walked in, leaving it open. Kirishima walked in and closed the door behind him. 

The room was bigger than he thought it would be. On both sides of the room where twin size beds, one of which was stripped of sheets. One half of the room was decorated but kept very clean. The other was plain and was covered in a thin layer of dust. It was very clear no one had lived on this side of the room for a while. Walking over to the empty bed he put his bag on it. Riot jumped down from his shoulders and on to his bed. He sniffed it for a second then jumped to the floor. He slid under the bed and disappeared. Kirishima sat on the bed and sighed. Looking over to Bakugo’s side of the room, he saw he was changing his shoes. Bakugo had been wearing normal sneakers but now he was putting on the special ranger sneakers that came with the uniform. They were designed specifically for ranger work, being water resistant and super comfortable for walking long distances. 

Explosion was laying on her back on the bed and seemed to be stretching. She seemed like a chill Pokemon compared to Bakugo, but they did seem to have a strong bond. 

Suddenly Riot popped out from under Bakugo’s bed with an article of clothing in his mouth. He was wagging his tail and chewed on it softly. Bakugo looked down and went stiff. They held eye contact for a minute before Bakugo lunged at him. Riot jumped out of the way and hid back under the bed. 

“Give those back you bastard!”, yelled Bakugo. He went under the bed but got stuck at the waist. He was throwing things around, sending some dust flying. Riot came out at the foot of the bed and was wagging his tail. Bakugo shimmied his body out from under the bed and crouched on all four. Riot took his running stance and was wagging his tail even faster. Bakugo jumped at him and almost grabbed him, but Riot was just a little faster. He jumped on top of Bakugo and was standing on his back. Bakugo growled and turned to grab him. Riot started to run around the room, waving the clothing around as if to mock him. Bakugo got up and started to run after him. 

Kirishima covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. It seemed Riot was warming up to Bakugo very easily. Suddenly something soft was nudging his hand. He looked down at his lap and Explosion was sitting at his side. She looked up at him or what he thought was her looking. Her eyes looked like they were closed but he knew that Cyndaquils did have eyes. She sat up and watched the two chase each other. 

“Hey girl,” said Kirshima. She looked up at him and blew a little smoke from her nose. “Can I pet you? Or is that too much?” 

“Quil.” She nudged his hand and looked at the two again. Kirishima took that as a yes and started to scratch her back gently. She was warm and very soft. 

“Got you, you little shit!” 

Looking back at Bakugo, he had a squirming Riot in his hands. Putting him under one arm he tried to pull the cloth from his mouth. Riot seemed to like whatever piece of clothing it was though because he wasn’t letting go. Bakugo huffed and walked over to Kirishima and thrust Riot into his arms. Kirishima chuckled and scratched Riot under his chin. He dropped the clothing right away and stuck his tongue out of his mouth. Works every time. 

Kirishima picked up the clothing and realized right away what they were. It was Bakugos underwear, specifically his red briefs. Bakugo snatched them from his grasp and glared at him. If Kirishima wasn’t mistaken he was blushing. Bakugo walked over to his hamper and threw them in. 

“Sorry Riot likes to steal clothes. He likes to basically make a nest from them,” said Kirishima. “Once I couldn’t find any of my socks because Riot had stolen all of them and shoved them in a hole he had in the backyard.” 

“Explosion likes to steal snacks so keep an eye on your food,” Bakugo said over his shoulder. 

Riot jumped from Kirishima’s lap and started to sniff Explosion. She looked at him and scooted back just a bit. When Riot started to sniff her back, she suddenly let loose a burst of flames. Riot backed up and looked at her in shock. She looked back at him and cooled her flames back to nothing. Riot started to wag his tail and yipped. He walked around her and nudged her back, seeming to encourage her to do it again. Explosion seemed to be a bit surprised and did it again. Riot swiped his paws at the flames and kept wagging his tail. They both jumped off the bed and started to chase each other. 

Kirishima was glad they were getting along so well. What Ochako had said about different typing had been bothering him. He was worried that they wouldn’t get along, but they seemed to be becoming fast friends. He hoped that it would be similar with Bakugo. 

“Let's go get food,” said Bakugo. He bent down and picked up Explosion. He put her on his shoulder gently and she nudged him. Riot looked up at him and seemed to pout. He stood up on his back legs and pawed at his knee. Bakugo glared at him and sighed. He picked up Riot and held him at arm's length. He started to wag his tail excitedly and licked Bakugo’s nose. 

Bakugo turned red and thrust Riot into Kirishima’s arms. He wiped his face and walked to the door. He yanked it open and started to stomp down the hall. 

Kirishima chuckled and put Riot on his shoulders. Well at least he knew that Bakugo liked Riot. 

~~~~~~ 

Kirishima learned that their room was only two hallways from the cafeteria, which was very convenient. The cafeteria itself was smaller than what Kirishima thought it would be. Don’t get him wrong it was still big, but he was imagining it be as big as the gym. There where long rectangle tables scattered about the room with a few round ones. The tables where metal and the seats plastic and black. There weren’t a lot of people eating now, probably because it was already about to be two o'clock. Bakugo had run off to a random line and Kirishima was standing in the line to get a burger. Riot loved to eat fries, so this was perfect. 

Once he got their food, with an extra side of fries, he looked around for a place to sit. There were plenty of empty seats to choose from, when he spotted a familiar head of brown hair. Kirishima smiled and started to walk over to Ochako. She was sitting with a few other people and their Pokemon. The two people sitting next to her were a young man and woman. The girl had dark green hair and big eyes. Her Pokemon seemed to be a Froakie because it was eating fruit off her plate. The young man next to her had dark blue hair and had glasses. He had his hand on the Pidgeotto next to him. He seemed to be talking to the young man sitting across from him. The person who had their back to Kirishima was blond, but it was much brighter compared to Bakugo’s pale blond. His Pokemon was a Pikachu with a pink bow on its right ear. She seemed to be chewing on a Cheeto. 

Ochako looked up from talking with the girl and finally spotted Kirishima. She smiled and waved him over and jestured for him to sit. He walked over and sat next to the blond guy. He set his tray down and Riot jumped on to the table. He was about to tear into the fries when Kirishima pulled him into his lap and put some fries in his hand. Riot almost bit off his finger he was so eager. 

“Guys this is Kirishima, he’s the new guy I was just telling you about! Kirishima these are my partners Tsuyu and Tenya! Tsuyu’s partner Pokemon is Froppy and Tenya’s is Ingen.” 

Tsuyu waved and smiles, “Nice to meet you finally. Your partner is very cute.” 

Tenya fixed his glasses and said, “She just told us about how your Pokemon could use an electric type move. That is very impressive for a rock type.” 

Kirishima blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck. The only time he got complimented was from his moms really, so it was different to put it nicely. Riot had lifted his ears at being called cute and looked at Tsuyu with puffy cheeks. He had a bad habit of storing food in his cheeks. She smiled at him and laughed a little. 

“Thank you very much, but Riot is the impressive one,” said Kirishima. He rubbed Riot’s head and continued, “We maybe a team but I owe it all to him.” Kirishima kissed his cheek and Riot licked his face. 

Ochako awed and said, “Well you guys make a good team! If anyone can tame Blasty it’s you guys!” 

Kirishima raised an eyebrow and said, “Who’s Blasty?” 

“It’s Bakugo,” said the blond guy. He looked at Kirishima and said, “He hasn’t had a partner because he doesn’t think anyone is a worthy of him and his Pokemon. They tried to pair us up at one point but his Cyndaquil blew us out of the water and Ikue is strong. Aren’t you girl?” 

Kirishima looked at his Pikachu, who was finishing another Cheeto. She licked her paws and reached for a pellet in a little bowl. She dipped it in a pile of ketchup and shoved the pellet in her mouth. The boy rubbed her head gently and fixed the bow on her ear. 

“I’m Kaminari by the way and this is Ikue. I tried to name her Charge Bolt but she hated it so much she zapped me stupid,” said Kaminari. He smiled dipped a Cheeto in ketchup and handed it to Ikue. “It’s okay though because I’m on an amazing team.” 

Kirishima smiled and said, “Well that’s good to hear. Bakugo doesn’t seem so bad but I’ve known him all of thirty minutes. Riot likes him a lot though, he even stole a pair of his boxers.” 

“WHAT?!”, everyone at the table exclaimed. Kirishima proceeded to tell them the events and they all had a good laugh. Kaminari laughed the hardest by far though, almost choking on his water. 

“What are you extras laughing about?” 

The laughing suddenly stopped and Kirishima turned to see Bakugo standing behind him with his tray of food. He slammed his tray down on the table next to Kirishima and sat down. It looked like he had gotten ramen, but it smelled so spicy it hurt Kirishima’s nose a bit. Explosion dropped down into his lap and was munching on a piece of breaded meat. 

“Oh, just about how Riot introduced himself to you,” said Kirishima. 

Bakugo grunted and started to eat his food. Kirishima turned to his food and picked up the bun. He took off the extra patty and set it aside for Riot. Putting his burger back together he started to eat. It was one of the juiciest burgers he ever had, that was for sure. Not as good as his mom’s burgers but still good. Riot was about to start on the second basket of fries when he saw the burger patty. He snatched it up and ate it in three bites. 

It was quite at the table as everyone ate, the only sounds being the clinking of silverware. Bakugo was drinking the broth out of his bowl when he suddenly stopped. He put his bowl down slowly and was looking at something across the cafeteria. Explosion crawled up his arm and sat on his shoulder, the flames on her back coming to life. Whatever they were looking at irritated both of them. 

Kirishima wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked in the direction that Bakugo was looking in. Two young men had walked in together, one talking while the other looked like he was interested in what he was saying. The one that was talking was a young green haired boy with freckles all over his face. He was slightly muscular and had a few long scars on his arms. The other man had red and white hair with a nasty burn scar on over the left side of his face. He looked a little skinnier than the other man but was still well built. The only Pokemon Kirishima could see was a Lucario that was walking behind the green haired boy. 

Kirishima turned to Bakugo, nudged him with his elbow and said, “Who are those guys?” 

Bakugo snorted and glared at the two. Explosion’s flames jumped up a bit and burned hotter. The green haired man turned to them, probably seeing the flames, and waved meekly at them. Kirishima gave a little wave and looked at Bakugo. The look on his face had only morphed into more anger somehow. Ochako turned around and smiled. 

“Deku! Todoroki! Come sit with us!” 

The green haired one blushed a light pink and walked over to the table. As they got closer Kirishima looked down and saw that the duel haired boy did have partner Pokemon. He had two Vulpix, one fire and one ice. Kirishima hadn’t seen a normal Vulpix until now, mostly because he grew up in Alola and Alola Vulpix were extremely common. 

“H-Hi Ochako,” said the green haired one. He greeted the other people at the table but stopped at Bakugo. He smiled a little and said, “Hi Kacchan. I heard you got a new partner is this him?” 

Bakugo glared at him but said nothing. 

Kirishima put Riot on his shoulder and stood up. He put out his hand and said, “Yes actually! I’m Kirishima and this is Riot.” 

“I’m Midoriya and this is my Pokemon Daisuke,” said Midoriya. He shook Kirishima’s hand and said, “This is my partner Todoroki.” 

Todoroki nodded toward him and looked back at Bakugo. It was clear he wasn’t much of a talker. Bakugo stood up suddenly and took a step towards Midoriya. His Lucario moved to stand beside him, as if ready to fight. Explosion didn’t seem to like that because the flames on her back suddenly spiked and burned so hot that Kirishima could feel them even a foot or so away. The four of them were looking at each other with an emotion Kirishima could quiet identify, it didn’t seem like hate though. 

Bakugo suddenly turned from them and said, “Let's go Kirishima. We got time for one mission today.” He picked up his tray and walked to the doors. 

Kirishima looked at the group and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry about him. Guess we are heading out. It was amazing to meet you all!” He picked up his tray and waved bye to the group. 

Dropping off his tray at the designated spot, he chased Bakugo out the doors. Bakugo was waiting for him right outside the door, to Kirishima’s surprise. Once Bakugo saw him he began to head in the opposite direction of their room. Kirishima wanted to ask what happened with Midoriya but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up. There was clearly something else going on there, probably a long history. It wasn’t his place to pry though. 

They walked for a little while in silence until they entered what looked like a board room. There was a large board with a lot of papers on them, sorted by different colors. There were computers off to one side of the room and a long table in the middle with papers scattered all over it. Rangers were pouring over the papers and seem to be in a deep discussion. A few other people were in the room, some even looking at the board. 

Bakugo walked up to the board and was looking at some blue papers. Walking up behind him Kirishima realized that the papers were in fact missions. They were categorized by how difficult they were. Blue and green were for lower ranking Rangers. The yellow and pink ones where for higher ranked Rangers, which Kirishima knew were out of their range. The last category was red, and he knew that those were for elite Rangers. 

Bakugo pulled a paper from the board and looked at Kirishima and said, “Think you can handle looking for a missing Pokemon?” 

Kirishima smiled and said, “Yeah Riot has an amazing nose.” 

Bakugo rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, nasty little bastard.” He walked over to a desk that Kirishima hadn’t even noticed. 

There was a lady with blond hair sitting at the desk, who looked up when she noticed Bakugo. He handed her the paper and what looked like a badge. She did something with it that Kirishima couldn’t see. He heard a ding and she handed Bakugo the paper and badge back. 

“Just take those to the front desk and Murphy will give you your equipment,” she said. She smiled and said, “Have fun boys, but please be safe.” 

“Thanks,” said Bakugo. He looked at Kirishima and said, “You ready to head out?” 

Kirishima smiled and bumped his fist together, “Fuck yeah dude. Let’s find this Pokemon!”


	4. First Missions are... Interesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I promise I am going to keep at it! I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts!

Kirishima went to go follow Bakugo up to the lobby but couldn’t seem to find Riot. He had set him on the floor when they had walked into the office, which was a mistake. Bakugo was already out the door and was probably half way to the lobby. 

Kirishima was on his hands and knees looking under the desk when he heard a rustling. Looking to his right a little trash bin was moving around. He sighed and picked up the trash bin. Sure enough Riot was inside eating a food wrapper of some sort. It looked like it had been a burger wrapper before Riot ripped it to shreds. Kirishima pulled the remnants of the wrapper from his mouth and pulled Riot out. He put him back on the floor and nudged him with his foot towards the door. Riot wagged his tail and started to trot in front of him. 

Kirishima was hoping that Bakugo would be waiting for him but it seemed he was to eager this time. He frowned and looked up and down the hall. He still didn’t know his way around the building, which meant he had no idea on how to find the lobby without asking for help. 

A sudden idea hit Kirishima and he looked down at Riot. If their mission was going to be finding a lost Pokemon, this was going to be a good practice run. 

Kirishima squatted down and rubbed Riot’s head. Riot had his tongue sticking out and looked up at Kirshima. 

“Hey boy, do you think you could find Bakugo for me?” said Kirishima. He scratched between his ears and said, “It’s you first mission!” 

That go Riot’s attention. His ears and tail stood tall and he put his nose to the ground. Kirshima stood up and stepped out of his way. It was best to let Riot concentrate and stay out of his way. Suddenly Riot began to walk down the right hallway. It seemed he found the scent. Kirshima followed him, praising him the whole way. He knew Riot was a smart Pokemon, especially when he put his heart and mind into it. 

The décor started to become familiar the further along they went. They even saw a few familiar faces, one of which was Denki and Ikue. He was talking to a purple haired man, who looked like he needed to take a serious power nap. Kirishima waved and wanted to stop and talk but Riot kept going, so Kirishima followed. Riot made a left turn and barked, which ment he found Bakugo. Turning the corner Kirshima saw Riot running around Bakugo. Riot latched on to Bakugo’s shorts and wagged his tail. Bakugo yelled and shook his leg, which did nothing to deter Riot and his catch. 

“Good job Riot, you found him,” said Kirshima. He pulled Riot off of Bakugo and scratched his head. Riot nipped his hand and licked his fingers. 

“Little shit could have ripped my pants,” said Bakugo. He patted his shorts and walked up to the front desk. 

The large man Kirishima had seen when he walked in earlier that day was still there. He also seemed to still be looking for whatever he was looking for earlier, because there where papers still flying every were. The slowpoke that was laying on top of the desk was covered in so many papers all you could see of it was its tail. 

Bakugo hit the desk with his fist, startiling the man. 

“Oi, slowmo, we got a mission and we need our equipment.” 

The man blinked and said, “Bakugo, you know my name is Murphy. We’ve known each other for years.” 

Bakugo sighed and rolled his eyes, “I know dipshit. Now can we please have our stuff.” Bakugo put the paper in his hand on top of the mountain of papers. 

Murphy took the paper and looked at it. He smiled suddenly and looked up at Bakugo. 

“Your first mission? Is this really happening? Does your dad know?” 

Bakugo turned red and glared at him, “He isn’t my dad! And no, I haven’t because he’s an extra like you! Now do your job and get our stuff.” 

Murphy didn’t even seem fazed by Bakugo’s rudeness. He smiled wider and walked into the door behind him. Once he was out of sight, Bakugo started to move the papers that were covering the Slowpoke. He stacked them on the side of the desk and he rubbed the Pokemon’s ear. The Slowpoke looked up at him and gave him a lazy smile. Bakugo said something to him that Kirshima couldn’t hear but it seemed like something nice from the happy noise the Pokemon made. Kirshima liked this side of Bakugo. 

Murphy walked out of the room carrying two boxes in his arms. He sat them on top of the desk and turned to his computer. He typed some stuff in and looked up at the boys. 

“So, I just have to put in the system what stuff you guys are getting and that you signed off on it. Other than that, you guys are free to go,” said Murphy. He sat behind the desk and began typing quickly. Kirishima was a little surprised at how quick his fingers were moving considering everything else he did was slow. 

Bakugo began tapping his foot impatiently and began scratching the Slowpoke’s head. The Pokemon seemed to have gone back to sleep or didn’t care. The printer next to Kirishima suddenly came to life and began spitting out papers. Murphy got up and started to organize the papers. He made small packets out of them and put them together using a paper clip. He began to dig around in a drawer and pulled out to pens. He then handed Bakugo and Kirishima a pack and a pen. 

“Just sign and initial in the proper places,” said Murphy. 

Bakugo began to flip through the packet so quickly Explosion was bouncing on his shoulder. Kirishima looked at the pack and gripped the pen. Riot leaned down from his shoulder and tried to take a bite out of the papers. Kirshima moved the papers away and rubbed Riot’s head. 

Bakugo slammed the packet on to the desk and looked at Kirishima. His eyes narrowed, making them even scarier somehow. Kirishima gulped and looked at his packet. Skimming over it the packet seemed to mostly be about being a responsible ranger, taking proper care of the equipment, and other technical things. One paragraph caught Kirishima’s attention and he decided to read it properly. It was stating that when the capture styler, the little spin top that circles the Pokemon, is damaged its energy will drain. If it is not recharged the capture styler will break. The capture styler can only be charged with the proper equipment, such as a charging station or a designated Pokemon like Pikachu. Kirishima skimmed through the rest of it and began signing the proper places. Once he was done, he set the packet in Murphy’s out stretched hand. 

Murphy looked over the papers and typed some stuff into the computer. The computer let out two dings and Murphy smiled. He turned to the two boxes and opened them with a small box cutter. Little foam peanuts spilled out of the two boxes as he began digging in both boxes. He proceeded to pull out two stylers and handed one to Bakugo, the other to Kirishima. Bakugo’s styler was black and orange and Kirishima’s was red and black. 

Kirishima looked over the styler. This was the first time he actually got to look at one closely. The handle was long enough that his hand could fit around it comfortably. When he wrapped his hand around the handle, he could feel a little button under his trigger finger, which he guessed was the button to launch the capture styler. The top part was square and had a little screen on it. Turing it over, that’s where the capture styler was. Pointing the styler at the floor he pushed the button on the bottom, sending the capture styler out. It landed on the floor and began to spin rapidly, but otherwise didn’t move. The moment it had shot out a rod came out of the top of the styler and the screen lit up. Looking at the screen it showed how much power the top had and a few other things listed. Kirishima moved his arm to the right and the capture styler moved in sync. He began to circle his arm in lazy circles, in turn causing the capture styler to move in small circles. 

Kirishima chuckled and was about to fling his arm to the right when someone grabbed his elbow. Looking over Bakugo had his arm and was looking at him with his usual scowl. He grabbed the styler from Kirishima’s hand and pushed a button on the screen, powering it off. He pushed the rod back into the styler and grabbed the spinning top, which had fallen on to its side. Bakugo put the top back in its right place and handed the styler back to Kirishima. 

“It isn’t a toy you idiot. If you break it you won’t get a new one for a while. Did they not teach you how to use one?” Bakugo asked. 

Kirishima frowned and said, “Yeah I got training. But this is a bit different from my styler I used in my region. I’m not an idiot by the way.” 

Bakugo huffed and turned back to Murphy and said, “Can we go now?” 

Murphy smiled and said, “Yup you guys are all good to go! Be safe and have fun!” 

Bakugo snorted and began to stomp to the door. He stopped right before he got to the door and said over his shoulder, “By the way, look under him for your missing papers you slow ass loser.” 

Murphy perked up at this and lifted the sleeping Slowpoke. There was a red piece of paper under him and Murphy smiled at Bakugo, “Thank you Bakugo! I’ve been looking for this all day.” He picked up the Pokemon and held him close to his chest. 

Kirishima bowed and said, “Thank you so much for your time Murphy. Riot and I really appreciate it and I’m sure Bakugo does.” Bakugo tsked at that. 

Murphy waved his hand in a dismissive manner and said, “Really I didn’t do much, just my job guys. Now get out there and go do your job.” 

Kirishima smiled wide and bumped his fist together, “You got it!” 

~~~~~~~~ 

“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE A POKEMON THAT BIG?!” 

The young girl in the doorway began to cry loudly. She was the client who had lost the Pokemon they were supposed to be looking for. The Pokemon in question was a young Mareep, who was normally kept inside but was let outside to graze in the backyard. The Mareep had a bell around its neck so it should be easier for the two to find it. 

Kirishima pulled Bakugo back by lifting him from under his armpits. Kirishima was trying to shout apologizes to the little girl over Bakugo’s shouting. Bakugo was thrashing wildly in his arms, kicking his legs up. Explosion was clinging to his chest for dear life. Her flames were burning at a low heat, so they didn’t hurt Kirishima’s arms. 

Kirishima dragged Bakugo a good distance from the house before he let him go. Bakugo glared daggers at Kirishima and clenched his fist. Explosion crawled from his chest to his shoulder and nudged him gently. Bakugo huffed and turned away from Kirishima. 

“You can’t be acting like that with a client Bakugo. Especially when it’s a little girl who just lost her Pokemon,” said Kirishima. Riot was sniffing the ground and was wandering in front of the two. 

Bakugo tsked and said, “Well she shouldn’t have a Pokemon if she can’t take care of it. I’ve had Explosion for years and I’ve never lost her.” 

Kirishima began following Riot and turned to look at Bakugo asking, “How long have you had Explosion any ways?” 

Bakugo looked at him sideways and began walking next to him. 

“We have been together for a long time.” 

Kirishima smiled a bit and asked, “No details?” 

Bakugo rolled his eyes and said, “Fuck off shitty hair.” 

Kirishima stopped in his tracks and blinked. Shitty hair? That was a first for sure. 

They were behind the house, by the hole in the fence that the Pokemon escaped through. Riot was sniffing the hole and stuck his nose to the ground. Bakugo was looking around the ground and seemed to be looking for tracks. Kirishima looked back at the house and could see the little girl through one of the windows. Her face was still a bit red from crying but she gave a little wave at Kirishima. He smiled and waved back just as Riot began barking. Riot began running and both boys began to follow him. 

~~~~~ 

They had stopped in a wooded area because Riot was having trouble picking the scent back up. He was walking around in circles, sniffing rocks and plants. Bakugo was looking inside bushes while Explosion was walking around the trunks of trees. Kirishima decided to bring up the conversation from earlier and began to look in the same bush as Bakugo. 

“So how did you guys meet? I’m very curious now.” Kirishima put on his best smile and looked at Bakugo. He could see a vein pulse in his forehead. 

Bakugo huffed and walked over to a different bush. Kirishima ran over next to him, almost tripping over a big rock. 

“Come on I’ll tell you how me and Riot met if you tell me!” 

“Hard pass. I don’t care how you and that rock head met,” said Bakugo. He picked some curly white fur from a branch on the bush. He turned to Riot and leaned down saying, “Here.” 

Riot sniffed the fur and tilted his head. He seemed to think before sniffing the air. He turned suddenly and began walking back out of the woods. 

Bakugo picked up Explosion, putting her on his shoulder, and followed Riot. Kirishima walked a few steps behind Bakugo looking up at the trees. There were a few bug Pokemon in the trees like Caterpie and Wurmple. He could also see a handful of bird Pokemon but he didn’t remember their name right off the top of his head. A Pachirisu ran between Kirishima’s legs suddenly, almost making him trip. Another one ran past seeming to be very angry, making him wonder what they might be fighting about. 

Bakugo stopped suddenly, almost making Kirishima crash into him. The woods had ended and they were back in an open field. The grass was up to their knees, so they couldn’t see Riot any more. Kirishima panicked for a few seconds until he felt a cold, wet nose on his shin. When he looked down Riot was looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He sighed and picked up Riot, putting him on his shoulder. They would have to look for the Pokemon without Riot’s nose from here. 

“You did so good boy, I'm so proud of you,” said Kirishima. He rubbed Riot’s head and kissed the side of his face. Riot barked and wagged his tail so fast his butt was wiggling. 

Bakugo turned to look at Kirishima and said, “You take the right side and I’ll take this side. That mutt did okay. Shout if you find it.” 

Kirishima nodded and smiled, “You got it!” 

Walking through the grass really tickled Kirishima’s legs. He was use to sand and clean-cut grass. It wasn’t a bad feeling just very odd. Finding this Pokemon was going to be a bit difficult considering they were about the size of the grass or smaller. He had only ever seen a Mareep up close once, when his mom had a foreign business partner come by the house. The Pokemon was very friendly but very prone to static electricity. 

Suddenly Kirishima heard what sounded like a bell, to be specific a soothing bell. What Kirishima could remember about soothing bells is that their main purpose is to help a Pokemon warm up to you, make them more friendly. The young girl had said that was the kind of bell the Pokemon was wearing before Bakugo had blown up. 

Riot’s ears were perked up and began barking loudly. Bakugo looked over and began walking over. 

“Found it shitty hair?” 

Kirishima was looking around and said, “Well yes and no. I hear it but I don’t see it.” 

They stood in silence for a few seconds before they heard the bell again, but this time it was followed by a soft meep. 

The boys looked at each other and began to push the grass out of the way. The meeping was getting louder but they still couldn’t see the Pokemon. Kirishima felt like he was right on top of the Pokemon because the sound was so loud, but he still couldn’t see it. Then he came upon a patch of grass that was completely flat, as if something had been rolling around in it. Kirishima squinted, thinking. He gasped and turned to Bakugo who was beginning to rip the grass in frustration. 

“Bakugo! The Pokemon is camouflaged! It’s green, it was rolling around in the grass!” 

“Of fucking course! Fucking piece of shit, I’m gonna kill it if a Mightyena doesn’t get it!”, shouted Bakugo. He kept ripping the grass and shouting profanities. 

Kirishima laughed loudly and bent over holding his knees. He smiled and sighed. It felt good to have a good laugh. Bakugo was defiant and abrasive but he was a cool guy. Standing back up Kirishima continued his search. He stood still and heard the bell to his right. He walking in that direction slowly and listened. He stepped on something soft and it made a startled sound. 

“Meep!” 

Kirishima gasped and took a step back. Looking down he could see two black eyes looking up at him. At first that was all he could see until he looked closer. He could see its black and yellow ears sticking out the side of its head, as well as its tail. The fur of it was completely green when it should have been white. 

Kirishima reached for his styler slowly, mostly so he wouldn’t startle the Pokemon. He unclipped it from his belt and gripped it. He pointed the styler toward the ground and pushed the button on the bottom. The capture styler shot out and began to spin in front of the Mareep. It meeped loudly and began to run to the left. Kirishima moved his arm to the left, making the capture styler follow his movements. He moved the capture styler in front of the Pokemon, making the Pokemon stop and take a few steps back. Now was his chance to catch it. He began to circle his arm in medium size circles, making the capture styler move in circles around the Pokémon. The more circles Kirishima made the calmer the Pokemon got. Kirishima sped up his arm, making the capture styler go in rapid circles. Suddenly the styler dinged and the capture styler began glowing blue. Kirishima stopped and looked at the styler screen. It said that the capture was successful and to put the capture styler back in place to charge. He looked at the Pokemon who now seemed much calmer than before. He picked up the capture styler and put it back in place, causing the styler to turn off. 

Clipping the styler back on to his belt, he pet the Pokemon gently. The Mareep meeped softly and leaned into his hand. Other than the Pokemon being dirty it seemed fine. Kirishima stood up straight and looked for Bakugo. He wasn’t standing to far from Kirishima so he decided to walk over. The Mareep was following behind Kirishima without a command, which was nice since Kirishima didn’t like being bossy. As he got closer, he could hear Bakugo arguing with someone but it didn’t look like there was anyone. Once he was close enough, he could see that Bakugo was holding Explosion at arm's length and was shouting at her. She didn’t seem to like it one bit because her flames were on full display and she was shouting back at him, in her own way. 

“Your gonna set the grass on fire you little shit! Calm down now!” 

“Quil!” 

“Oh fuck you! You aren’t stupid. If you set the grass on fire, we will just find bones of the Pokemon!” 

Explosion scrunched up her face in anger. Well it looked like anger until fire came barreling out of her mouth. 

“QUUUIIIIILLLLL!” 

Bakugo ducked to the side and pointed her in a different direction, narrowly missing her flames. Once the flames calmed down Bakugo was absolutely livid. 

“Oi! I’m your ranger you flaming nugget! You can’t burn me like that! You need to listen to me Explosion!” 

This seemed to greatly upset Explosion because her flames went out immediately. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and she sniffled a little. 

“Quil...” 

Bakugo sighed and held her close and was speaking to her softly. He was petting her as Kirishima walked up. He put his hand on Bakugo’s shoulder, startling him a bit. The scowl was back on his face and seemed about to snap at him when the Mareep decided to make its presence known. It nudged his leg and meeped up at him. 

Bakugo looked down at the Pokemon and said, “So you got the little shit.” 

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit, and said, “Yeah it was easy once I found her. She didn’t really try to run either.” 

Bakugo grunted and began walking back to the woods, shouting over his shoulder, “Lets head back and drop her off.” 

Kirishima followed behind and bumped his shoulder with his, asking, “Do you know the way back?” 

“Of course I do you red haired idiot,” said Bakugo. He bumped his shoulder back. 

Kirishima smiled and pulled Riot from his shoulder, holding him to his chest. He felt like this was a good sign that Bakugo and his friendship was blossoming. 

~~~~~ 

“Minnie! Your home!” shouted the little girl as she ran down the steps of her home. 

The Mareep jumped up and down and ran into the little girls’ arms. Her arms were too small to wrap all the way around her neck but she tried her best. The rolled on to the around and were making very happy noises. Bakugo walked up to the house were a woman was standing, Kirishima assumed it was the girl's mother. Bakugo began talking to her and she was nodding in agreement to whatever he had to say. 

Kirishima crouched down next to the little girl and pet the Mareep. The little girl looked up at him and smiled at him. 

“Thank you for bringing her back mister! I really missed her. She’s my best friend, huh Minnie?” 

“Meep!” 

“Kirishima! Get over here, we need your styler.” 

Kirishima stood back up and walked over to Bakugo. He unclipped his styler and turned it on. 

“You need to release the Pokemon and put in the system that the mission is complete,” said Bakugo. He crossed his arms and looked at the garden. 

Looking at his screen, Kirishima could see that in fact it did say he had captured one Pokemon. Tapping it a pixelated version of Mareep popped up. Selecting the Pokemon it gave him the option of releasing the Pokemon or using it in an assist. He tapped the release button and the styler let out a little beep, then a screen popped up asking if the mission was complete. Kirishima tapped yes and the styler sent a mail emoji notifying him that the report was sent back to headquarters. 

Kirishima jumped up and bumped his fist together. Riot jumped on his shoulder and howled loudly. They just officially completed their first mission! He turned to Bakugo and put his fist out. Bakugo glared at his fist then sighed and bumped it gently. 

“We did it Bakugo! We are officially Rangers!” 

“We are Rangers stupid. Now lets head back, I want some dinner. Have a decent day lady,” said Bakugo. He walked down the steps and out of the yard. 

Kirishima bowed to the lady and said, “Sorry about him. Thank you so much for your time today. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. Please do not hesitate to call up the Rangers again if you need us.” 

The woman smiled a bit and said, “Oh no thank you so much. The last time she got out it took the last batch of Rangers all day to find her. Please be safe Ranger Kirishima.” 

Kirishima blushed and began to walk out of the yard. That was the first time someone had called him Ranger Kirishima, it made it sink in that he was living his dream. He had to jog to catch up to Bakugo, who was already walking down the path leading in the general direction of the Ranger Headquarters. Explosion was sitting on his shoulder, seeming to be dozing off. 

Kirishima bit his lip and said, “I met Riot on the side of a dirt road by my house.” 

Bakugo looked at him sideways but didn’t say anything. Kirishima would take that as a sign to continue. 

“In my region Rockruff is a popular Pokemon with beginning trainers. Mostly because they are strong and easy to catch. But when they start getting older trainers abandon them because they tend to be too much for them to handle,” said Kirishima. He looked at Bakugo, who’s notorious scowl was even more prominent. Kirishima licked his lips and said, “So when I was walking home one day, I had spotted him digging through some trash. I had a sandwich my mom had made me for lunch, so I used it to bribe him into following me home.” 

Kirishima smiled at the memory and said, “My moms where not super happy. Their Pokemon were older and they didn’t want to strain them with a young, hyper one. But I don’t think they could tell me no, mostly because I said it wasn’t manly to abandon him like the other people had. We became fast friends and got into so much trouble.” 

“Sounds like you two now,” said Bakugo 

Kirishima laughed and nodded, “Yeah, we really are a whirlwind of terror, huh?” 

Riot licked his face and butted his head gently. 

“But it kinda got to be too much for them. Riot was destroying everything. The couches, my mother’s, garden, and even the kitchen table was destroyed,” said Kirishima. He frowned and said, “They... wanted to get rid of him. I mean I understand why, just you know we were best friends. I had never had a Pokemon before and I loved him so much.” 

Bakugo looked at him and said, “Well you guys are still together, so I guess that it worked out.” 

“Oh, well that’s the best part of the story! My moms were gonna take him to the shelter but it was closed the day they tried to. So, he ended up staying an extra night with us,” said Kirishima. He kicked a rock on the ground and said, “That night a burglar had broken into the house. He came in through the sliding glass door on the porch, which is close to my room. Riot was sleeping on my bed and had started to bark, alerting my moms to the intruder. He had come into my room to tie me up, but Riot attacked him. He ended up ripping a good chunk into his leg before the man managed to shake him off. He actually threw him into the wall and broke his back leg. Thankfully it gave my moms enough time to get their Pokemon to help. My mom’s Alakazam and my mother’s Lurantis took him down pretty quickly.” 

Bakugo looked at Kirishima with slightly wide eyes. 

“Turns out the guy was there for me specifically. He was part of a child abduction thing and thought I was an easy target because he thought I didn’t have a Pokemon,” said Kirishima. He rubbed Riots side and said, “We rushed him to the Pokemon Center and they took care of him. He was in the hospital for a few days but was right as rain. My moms felt terrible for considering getting rid of him after that and demanded that he stay with us. So, we have been together since and that was eight years ago now.” 

Kirishima put his hands in his pockets and pulled out his phone. He actually had a picture from Riot being in the hospital. He scrolled through his phone, looking for the picture. Once he found it, he handed the phone to Bakugo. The picture was a selfie of Kirishima and Riot together on a small hospital bead. The cast on Riots back left leg was a bright red color and had Kirishima’s signature on it. Both of them looked very happy. 

Bakugo handed the phone back and said, “You look the same, but your hair got shittier somehow.” 

Kirishima laughed and rubbed his neck. The insult was starting to grow a bit on him. 

~~~~~~~ 

Sitting on his bed, Kirishima took his socks off. They had gotten back about an hour ago and had dinner. They didn’t see anyone during dinner so it was pretty uneventful, unlike lunch. 

Kirishima sighed and laid back on his bed. He had taken off Riot’s jacket and cleaned some mud off his paws. He was passed out on Kirishima’s pillows, snoring softly. Kirishima sighed and figured he needed to take a shower, but the bed felt so comfy. Sitting up, he looked over at Bakugo’s bed. 

Bakugo was already dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and black shorts. The shorts hugged Bakugo’s ass in just the right way. Kirishima blushed bright red, being surprised at his train of thought. He couldn’t be thinking of his partner in that way, especially since they were going to be together a lot. They shared a room for crying out loud! 

Bakugo was reading a book and was paying no mind to Kirishima. Explosion was curled up in his lap, most likely asleep as well. 

Kirishima decided he was just going to sleep, rather than try to unpack some boxes. He slipped off his jacket and shorts first. He set them on a chair that was at the foot of the bed. He took his shirt off and opened a box that was full of his comfy clothes. Pulling out an old t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he put them on. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. 

“Shut up.” 

Kirishima crawled into bed, careful not to wake Riot. “Well I’m going to bed any ways so you will get your wish.” 

Bakugo moved Explosion next to him and turned off the lamp on his bed side. The room was plunged into darkness and it was very quiet. Kirishima could feel himself being lulled into blissful sleep. 

“You’re a good guy for taking Riot in like that.” 

Kirishima turned his head to look at Bakugo, but he couldn’t see him in the darkness. “Well, I try I suppose.” 

“No, really I mean it. I hate trainers who give up their Pokemon like that. Saying they are hard to train is no excuse. Just means the trainer is weak.” 

“Well Riot is a handful but we love each other, so it worked out well for us.” 

They were silent for a while, until Kirishima remembered something Murphy had said earlier. 

“Hey, Bakugo?” 

“Hm.” 

“Something Murphy said earlier is bugging me a bit,” Kirishima said. “He said something about your dad, but you said he wasn’t. What’s up with that?” 

Bakugo was very quiet at that. Kirishima thought he wouldn’t say anything. 

“It’s a long story. Go to bed shitty hair.” 

Kirishima rolled over, facing the wall. It was clearly a sore subject for Bakugo. Whatever it was could wait until they became more comfortable with each other. Or at least that’s what he hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work posted on here. I sure hope you liked it!


End file.
